World Boxing Hall of Fame
The World Boxing Hall of Fame (WBHF) is located in Riverside, California; United States, in Southern California. The WBHF is one of two recognized international boxing halls of fame with the other being the International Boxing Hall of Fame (IBHOF), with the IBHOF being the more widely recognized institution. The WBHF was founded by Everett L. Sanders in 1980. Since its inception, the WBHF has not had a permanent location or museum, which has allowed the more recent IBHOF to garner more publicity and prestige. In 2005 the WBHF created a partnership with the 121-year-old Los Angeles Athletic Club in downtown Los Angeles, where it will establish its permanent home. It opened a "Walk of Fame" museum in 2006. Its annual ceremony is held in October. Inductees traditionally received a plaque and a medallion, as well as miscellaneous mementoes. Starting in 2004, a 12-inch tall bronze sculpture, entitled "The Prizefighter", designed by artist and boxing trainer Steven Harpst, is given to each inductee, along with the medallion. A souvenir program is given to all attendees. Professional boxers have to wait five years after retirement to be eligible for election into the Hall of Fame. Inductees A''' * Cynthia Villar * Steve Acunto * Gwen Adair * Johnnie Addie * Artie Aidala * Muhammad Ali * Lou Ambers * Sammy Angott * Vito Antuofermo * Fred Apostoli * Ray Arcel * Joey Archer * Alexis Argüello * Baby Arizmendi * Henry Armstrong * Bob Arum * Teddy Atlas * Abe Attell * Kid Azteca '''B * Rocky Balboa * Harry Balough * Guido Bardelli Young Firpo (2008) * Joe Barnum * Carmen Basilio * Jose Becerra * Wilfred Benítez * Nino Benvenuti * Jack Kid Berg * Paul Berlenbach * Al Bernstein (2009) * Melio Bettina * Whitey Bimstein * Jimmy Bivins * Jack Blackburn * George Blake * Chuck Bodak * Lou Bogash * Enrique Bolanos * Oscar Bonavena * Eddie Booker * Cornelius Boza Edwards * Jim Braddock * Umberto Branchini * Bill Brennan * Teddy Brenner * Charles Broadus * Lou Brouillard * Joe Brown * Panama Al Brown * Amilcar Brusa (2009) * Ken Buchanan * Johnny Buckley * Michael Buffer * Charley Burley * Tommy Burns * Dr. Jerry Buss * Robert Byrd C''' * Mushy Callahan * Jimmy Cannon * Miguel Canto * Orlando Canizales (2009) * Tony Canzoneri * Bill Caplan * Primo Carnera * Harry Carpenter * Georges Carpentier * Jimmy Carruthers * Jimmy Carter * Charles Casas * Marcel Cerdan * Antonio Cervantes * Bobby Chacon * Jeff Chandler * Don Chargin * Ezzard Charles * Carlos Chavez * Fabela Chavez * Julio César Chávez * Kid Chocolate * George Chuvalo * Gil Clancy * Billy Conn * Young Corbett II * James J. Corbett * Young Corbett III * Pipino Cuevas '''D * Cus D'Amato * Harold Dade * Les Darcy * Chuck Davey * Mickey Davies * Alberto Davila * Esteban De Jesús * Michael DeLuca, MD * Tony DeMarco * Gordon Del Faro * Jack Dempsey * Marty Denkin * Miguel Diaz (2008) * George Dixon (2009) * Arthur Donovan * Mickey Duff * Angelo Dundee * Chris Dundee * Johnny Dundee * Don Dunphy * Ralph Dupas * Roberto Durán (2006) * Yancey Durham * Lou Duva E''' * Aileen Eaton * Joseph Elia * Jimmy Ellis * Flash Elorde * Dick Enberg * Lew Eskin '''F * Johnny Famechon * Jeff Fenech * Jackie Fields * Lou Filippo * Jack Fiske * Bob Fitzsimmons * Del Flanagan * Glen Flanagan * Nat Fleischer * Johnny Flores * Tiger Flowers * George Foreman * Bob Foster * Charles (Pop) Foster * Don Fraser * Joe Frazier * Gene Fullmer * Eddie Futch G''' * George Gainford * Khaosai Galaxy * Victor Galindez * Tom Gallery * Joe Gans * Ceferino Garcia * Frankie Garcia * Kid Gavilan * Jerry Geisler * Benny Georgino * Joey Giambra * Joey Giardello * Mike Gibbons * Tommy Gibbons * Bert Gilroy * Benny Goldberg * Ruby Goldstein * Wilfredo Gómez * Johnny Gonsalves * Humberto González * Rodolfo Gonzalez * Dan Goossen * Billy Graham * Jackie Graves * Rocky Graziano * Harry Greb * Mel Greb * Mitch Green * Babe Griffin * Emile Griffith * Reg Gutteridge '''H * Marvin Hagler * Alphonse Halimi (2009) * John Hall * Fighting Harada * Maurice Harris * Chuck Hassett * Greg Haugen (2008) * Clarence Henry * Joe Herman * Genaro Hernandez * Rafael Herrera (2009) * Duke Holloway * Larry Holmes (2007) * Akihiko Honda (2008) * Al Hostak * Ace Hudkins * Chuck Hull * Joe Humphries * Jack Hurley I''' * Sam Ichinose '''J * Beau Jack * Julian Jackson (2006) * Peter Jackson * Jim Jacobs * Mike Jacobs * Harry Jeffra * James Jen Kin (2009) * Lew Jenkins * Eder Jofre * Ingemar Johansson * Harold Johnson * Jack Johnson * Marvin Johnson (2008) * Gorilla Jones * Don Jordan * Rudy Jordan K''' * Hank Kaplan * Michael Katz * Jack Kearns * Tom Kelly * Duncan Kennedy * Stanley Ketchel * Don King * Frank Klaus '''L * Fidel LaBarba * Jake LaMotta * Ismael Laguna * Jim Lampley * Kenny Lane * Mills Lane * Sam Langford * Tippy Larkin * George Latka * Anthony Lazam Jr * Harold Lederman * Richie Lemos * Jimmy Lennon * Jimmy Lennon, Jr. * Benny Leonard * Sugar Ray Leonard * Gus Lesnevich * John Henry Lewis * Lennox Lewis (2008) * A. J. Liebling * Sonny Liston * Nicolino Locche * Norm Lockwood * Don Longanecker * Danny Lopez * Ricardo López (2007) * Yaqui Lopez (2007) * Tommy Loughran * Joe Louis * George Luckman * Ray Lunny M''' * Raul (Raton) Macias * Luis Magana * Billy Mahoney * Allan Malamud * Ricardo Maldonado * Ray Mancini (2005) * Sammy Mandell * Rocky Marciano * Lloyd Marshall * Joey Maxim * Mike McCallum * Gerald McClellan (2007) * Jackie McCoy * Terry McGovern * Barry McGuigan * Jimmy McLarnin * Gilberto Mendoza (2008) * Arthur Mercante Sr. * Larry Merchant * Brian Mitchell (2009) * Bob Montgomery * Carlos Monzón * Archie Moore * Davey Moore (Featherweight) * Jerry Moore * Denny Moyer * Matthew Saad Muhammad (2006) * Eddie Muller * Armando Muniz * Jim Murray '''N * José Nápoles * Dr. Vincent A. Nardiello * Azumah Nelson * Mike Neporadny * Ken Norton * Lou Nova * Dr. Max Novich O''' * Philadelphia Jack O'Brien * Sean O'Grady * Rubén Olivares * Tony Olivera * Joey Olmos * Carl (Bobo) Olson * Gaspar Ortega * Carlos Ortiz * Manuel Ortiz * Ken Overlin '''P * Ferdie Pacheco * Carlos Palomino * Dan Parker * George Parnassus * Willie Pastrano * Floyd Patterson * Davey Pearl * Eusebio Pedroza * J. Russell Peltz * Paul Pender * Willie Pep * Pascual Perez * Eddie Perkins (2006) * Billy Petrolle * Jesus Pimentel * Lupe Pintor * Joe Ponce * Aaron Pryor Q''' * Jerry Quarry '''R * José Luis Ramírez * Mando Ramos * Sugar Ramos * Marc Ratner * Jesse Reid * Alberto Reyes (2008) * Grantland Rice * Tex Rickard * Lucia Rijker (2009) * Willie Ritchie * Freddie Roach * Sugar Ray Robinson * Luis Manuel Rodríguez (2008) * Lionel Rose * Maxie Rosenbloom * Barney Ross * Charlie Ross * Larry Rozadilla * Damon Runyon S''' * Sandy Saddler * Lauro Salas * Vicente Saldivar * Salvador Sánchez * Everett L. Sanders * Dave Sands * Pete Sanstol * Don Sauer * Johnny Saxton * Max Schmeling * Bernhard Schwartz * Marty Servo * Jack Sharkey * Bob Sheridan * Al Silvani * Red Smith * Jack Solomons * Billy Soose * Michael Spinks * Freddie Steele * Richard Steele (referee) * Howie Steindler * Emanuel Steward * Joe Stone * Young Stribling * Bert Randolph Sugar * José Sulaimán * John L. Sullivan '''T * Lew Tendler * Phil Terranova * Ernie Terrell * Marcel Thil * John Thomas * Owen Thomas * Dick Tiger * Dan Tobey * Barry Tompkins * Thell Torrance * José Torres * Efren Torres (2007) * Bruce Trampler * Gene Tunney * Bob Turley * Randy Turpin * Mike Tyson U''' * Tony Unitas '''V * Johnny Vidal * Pancho Villa W''' * Jersey Joe Walcott * Mickey Walker * Danny Wambolt * Suey Welch * Pernell Whitaker (2008) * Jess Willard * Cleveland Williams * Holman Williams * Ike Williams * Jackie Wilson * Chalky Wright '''Y * Teddy Yarosz * Dick Young Z * Tony Zale * Alfonso Zamora * Daniel Zaragoza * Carlos Zarate * Fritzie Zivic * Juan Zurita External links * Official Website * Story Regarding 2007 Class * 2008 World Boxing Hall of Fame Photo Gallery Category:Hall of fame inductees Category:Boxing museums and halls of fame Category:Halls of fame in California Boxing Category:Organizations established in 1980 pt:Hall da Fama do Boxe